


I Do Not Like My Neighbour

by orphan_account



Series: kyouhaba week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 1 Prompt, KyouHaba Week 2016, M/M, Oops, gardener!kyoutani, its fluff, musician!yahaba, plants // music, shigeru is a bit of an airhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My neighbour is probably the worst neighbour in the history of all neighbours. He comes over at 3 in the morning to ask for sugar (and he can't bake for shit, okay, his apartment smells like burnt cookies whenever he tries), he always drags me to the convenience store at the end of the street to loiter with him and, probably the worst, he insists on sleepovers. Thing is, he doesn't sleep. He just bugs me all night long. Oh, and another thing. He sings to my flowers. Says they like it. Whatever. It's not like I like his voice. Or how he smiles whenever he sees me. Or his laugh. Definitely don't like his hair. Nope. Not at all. Yahaba Shigeru is the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do Not Like My Neighbour

**Author's Note:**

> the ooc is real

     “Ken-chan! Wake up! I need milk!”

     It’s 3 am. How badly can someone need milk at 3 am?

     “Ken-chaaaan! Hurry up.”

     I stumble out of bed nonetheless, pulling on a sweatshirt on the way. My front door is already open, since Shigeru made a copy of my key a few months ago and has no problem coming into my home whenever he wants. I find him in my kitchen, eating the rice balls I’d made earlier today.

     “Hey, Ken-chan. These rice balls are pretty good. Where’d you buy them from?”

     I don’t bother answering him. Shigeru knows that, unlike him, I don’t buy my food ready-made

     “Let’s go get your milk.” I spy a pair of sweatpants on my couch, and pull them on before I slip into my sandals.

     Shigeru grins at me, and I look away quickly. _My heart is pounding because I’m angry he woke me up_ is the mantra I chant in my head as we walk down the road together.

     “Why do I have to come with you?”

     Shigeru grabs my hand and laces his fingers through mine. “Because, Ken-chan. I’m so incredibly pretty, I could be kidnapped. Or maybe assaulted. Holy crap, I could be raped.”

     I roll my eyes. “You’re not that pretty, idiot.”

     Shigeru glances over at me slyly. “So you think I’m pretty then, Ken-chan? That’s cool, but I’ll have you know that I could very well be taken already.”

     Knowing that my answer will be 5000% stammered words, I don’t answer and just look ahead. I also ignore the feeling of Shigeru rubbing his thumb over my hand. It’s not like I enjoy it. Not at all. 

     Okay, maybe a little.

     I’m so distracted by focusing on not being distracted by Shigeru that I nearly walk right past the convenience store.

     “Ken-chan, where are you going?” Shigeru pulls me into the store, and when I pull my hand from his, he refuses to let go. “C’mon, Ken-chan. Just for a few more minutes.”

     So we go get the milk (which I hold because Shigeru insists it’s too cold for him) and go to pay. 

     I doze off for a moment, just standing there, holding Shigeru’s hand as he traces patterns onto the back of mine. Shigeru nudges me awake, and when I look at him, I see the sheepish look that says he forgot his wallet. I sigh, mostly for dramatic effect because there’s no way I would _not_ pay, and hand the cashier 700 yen.

     We’re nearly at our apartment when Shigeru finally says something.“Thank you so much, Ken-chan.” All of the seriousness is gone from his voice and I watch his face closely as we leave.

     “You okay?”

     He nods.

     I grab his arm and turn him to look at me. “Don’t lie. Not to me.”

     He nods again. “Yeah. Right. Let’s just go inside first. It’s cold, you know?”

     Our apartment is only a block or two away, but Shigeru’s so delicate that he’d catch his death by the time we get inside. I whip my sweatshirt off and tug it down onto his shoulders.

     "Uhh.

     “Put your arms through the armholes, idiot.”

     “Right.” Shigeru slips his arms into the sleeves, and I laugh at how big it is on him. He grins at me.

     "I look great, don't I?"

     "You look like a kid playing dress-up."

     “Mean!” Shigeru hits me with one of the sleeves, and it’s my turn to grin.

     “Ken-chan, aren’t you cold?”

     “Nah, I’m okay.” I’m _freezing_. It’s actually really windy.

     “Nonsense!” Shigeru wraps both his arms around and holds me close to him. We walk the rest of the way home like that, because it _is_ cold and if I let myself be honest, it feels nice being like this with him.

*****

     Shigeru has been working on getting signed or whatever the fuck an artist needs to have to make money since I met him when we were both 19. Now we’re 25 and he still hasn’t gotten it.

     “Ken-chan, let’s eat breakfast together before you go to work.” Oh, and he moved in with me last night. Apparently Shigeru got fired for constantly being late. I don’t know how that happened since he starts work at noon, but Shigeru is capable of amazing things.

     I glance at my watch and nearly sob with relief when I see that there’s still half an hour before I have to take the train to get to work on time.

     “Sure, let’s have breakfast together. No, get away from the kitchen, I’m cooking.”

     Ten minutes later and I’ve made two rice omelettes, two fruit smoothies, and a bento for my lunch later today.

     “Wow, Ken-chan, you cook really fast.”

     I don’t have the heart to tell him that I just kind of made everything at once and there's probably some rice in his smoothie because of that.

     “Itadakimasu.”

     We eat our breakfast, unrushed and in pleasant company. Well, sort of pleasant. Shigeru keeps talking with his mouth open.

     I pull on my jacket at the door and step into my shoes. “Can you clean the dishes, Shigeru?

     “Yeah, sure thing. And water the flowers?”

     "Please."

     Shigeru nods and opens the door. “See ya later, Ken-chan.” He gives me a quick kiss before I leave, and I’m already at the train station before I realize what he did.

      _Did that bastard just fucking kiss me?_

*****

     "Shigeru!"

     “Ah, you’re home, Ken-chan. How was work?” He puts his harp down and walks to the door to greet me.

     "The fuck was that?"

     “Was what?” Bastard’s playing innocent, huh.

     “You kissed me this morning?”

     Shigeru frowns. “Oh. Can I not do that?”

     The nerve of this guy. “ _No_. You cannot do that. Why did you think you can?”

     He looks up pensively for a moment before answering. “Well. We’re together, aren’t we?”

     “Together? Like, as a couple together?”

     "Yeah. Like that."

     I have no words. All I can stammer out is a “Why?”

     “Um. Well. We live together, for starters-”

     “Because you got fired.”

     “Shut up, let me continue. We live together, and we have all our meals together, and we spend a lot of time together, and we share a bed when we have sleepovers-”

     “Yeah, and?”

     “Do you have your dinner with just anyone everyday?”

     I think back onto the six years I’ve known him and can recall only a few days that we hadn’t eaten at least one meal together.

     "Well… no, not really."

     “And you just let anyone into your bed, right?”

     “I didn’t _let_ you, you kind of just forced your way there.” Shigeru doesn’t bother reminding me that I haven’t tried to stop him since the first few times. Matter of fact, when it’s winter, I’m the one going over to his place for the extra warmth from another body.

     “You’re the only ones who’s heard all the songs I’ve written, and I’m the only one allowed near your flowers, right?”

     I nod.

     “We’ve called each other by our first names since forever, too. Haven’t we?”

     I nod again.

     “And - here’s the big one - we love each other.”

     “What are you talking about?! You’re my neighbour, Shigeru, I’m sorry but I don’t-” I stop. Love him? Do I love him? Shigeru. Yahaba Shigeru. My annoying neighbour. Am I in love with him?

     I look at Shigeru’s face, which is slowly falling. I forgot to take into account that he had just confessed his love for me, that he’d just laid himself bare before me and was still hiding his feelings behind an easygoing smile and flippant tone. Oh. _He loves me_.

     "Shigeru."

     He looks at me, hope and questioning and plain desire in his eyes. “Since… since we are together-” His eyes widen at this. “I don’t want you seeing anyone else. Okay? Ever. It’s just me for you.”

     He nods, eyes still wide, as if he can’t believe what I said.

     I laugh and take his face into my hands. “I love you, Shigeru.”

     And I kiss him.

*****

     “Shigeru! I won the contest! Free soil for a year!” I rush into our apartment holding my prize winning rose and ribbon. Shigeru is sitting on the couch cleaning out his newest instrument, a flute. He’s good at it, but I prefer the harp.

     “That’s great, Ken-chan.”

     “What is it?” Shigeru would be all over me at this point, all “Yay, Ken-chan!” and “I’m so proud of you, Ken-chan!”

     When Shigeru looks up at me, his smile is brimming with joy and I just _know_.

     “Holy crap. You got it?”

     "I got it!"

     I put my flower and ribbon down on the counter and run to him. He gets up and does the same and we meet in the middle of the living room with a soft _oomph_ and fall in the middle of the living room with a not-so-soft _oomph_ but we’re both laughing and smiling and happy because today is a good day.

     “How many years did they sign you for?”

     “It was albums, actually, seven albums!”

     I laugh again and Shigeru laughs, too, and then we’re just two idiots lying on the living room floor laughing.

     But it’s okay because we’re both in a fantastic place.

*****

     I’m sitting on the porch of the house Shigeru and I bought together, surrounded by my hyacinths (they bloomed wonderfully this year), when I get a call from Shigeru.

     “I’m coming home early today.”

     I’m happy, really really happy, but I don’t want to let him know for some reason. “Oh? How come?”

     “We finished recording a bit early, I guess. Cook dinner for the two of us?”

     “Yeah. Sure. I’ll see you in a bit.”

     “Okay. See you soon, Ken-chan.”

     I hand up.

     Dinner doesn’t take long to make. I just fry some mackerel and veggies, put them on the table with the rice and wine.

     Shigeru gets home a few minutes later.

     “Hey.” He sounds breathless, and I don’t bother wondering why. It hasn’t been easy for us. Five years since we got together, five years since Shigeru made a name for himself, five years of drifting farther and farther apart. 

     “I made mackerel.”

     "Ooh. Yum."

     Dinner is a quiet affair, and we clean up together afterwards. There’s an awkward moment where we don’t really know what to do, but then we go to our room where Shigeru chooses a movie to watch.

     "Shigeru."

     “Yeah?” He pauses the movie we’re watching to give me his full attention.

     "Do we still work?"

     "Work?"

     “Yeah. I mean. Our relationship. Are we okay?”

     “Kentarō, what do you mean?”

     “Do you still want to be with me? Because you don’t have to force yourself. If you don’t love me. I don’t want you to force yourself.”

     Shigeru gives me a sad smile. “Oh. That’s what you thought? I thought you were finally breaking up with me. Lord knows it’s a miracle you’ve stayed with me this long. Of course, Kentarō. Of course I still love you. I’ve loved you since I came to your apartment two weeks after I moved in and you let me eat dinner with you for the first time because I ran out of food. I don’t think I’ll ever _not_ love you.”

     I nod at him. Then I nod again, and there’s a tear on my face now because I didn’t realize how scared I was of hearing his answer. Shigeru pulls me to him, and starts humming the first song he sang to me, nearly ten years ago.

     “I love you, Shigeru,” I tell him once he’s stopped humming and is falling asleep.

     He turns his back to me so I can spoon him, but not before murmuring a soft, “Love you more, Ken-chan.”

*****

     "Ken-chan?"

     I look at the digital clock across the room and groan. “Shigeru, _it’s 3 in the morning_ , go back to sleep.” I pull him closer to me and rest my chin on top of his head.

     “Yeah, sure, just one thing. Uhh… I quit? Yeah, I didn’t like the hours because I rarely saw you… so I quit. I had to run here from the train station because they had someone follow me.” Shigeru lets out a nervous laugh.

     “For fuck’s sake, Shigeru. Find a steady fucking job and fucking keep it, you miserable fuck.”

     “Wow, Ken-chan swears a lot when he’s cranky.”

     I mumble something unintelligent and hear Shigeru’s soft laughter before falling asleep again. 

     And it’s probably the best sleep I’ve had in years.

**Author's Note:**

> hooray for half assed confessions


End file.
